How One Fails To Save A Number Of Lives
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: How One Jonin Fails To Save A Number Of Lives. a songfic......


How One Fails To Save A Number Of Lives

**How One Fails To Save A Number Of Lives**

_Step One You Say We Need To Talk_

"**Hey Obito…..Can We Talk?"**

"**About What?"**

"**You Haven't Been Yourself Lately…."**

**Obito looks away for a second and starts to walk away**

_He Walks You Say Sit Down It's Just A Talk  
He Smiles Politely Back At You  
You Stare Politely Right On Through_

"**Come On Obito…I Just Want To Talk To You…No Harm In It…."**

"**Heh……….I Don't Need To Freaking Talk To You. Everything You Say Drags Me Down…… Everything You Say Makes The Rest Of Us Screw Up"**

"**Obito I-"**

"**Just Shut Up!"**

_Some Sort Of Window To Your Right  
As He Goes Left And You Stay Right_

**It Happened Too Fast For Kakashi To Comprehend. Obito Got Crushed Much Too Fast For Him To Understand. He Ran A Hand Over His New Sharingan. Obito Gives A Small Smile And Closes His Eyes. His Chest Rises And Falls One Last Time. A Shocked Look Comes Over Rin's Face. **

"**Kakashi….THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU COULD JUST LISTEN TO ANYBODY!!"**

"**But I-"**

"**YOU KNOW MAYBE HEWAS RIGHT ALL YOU CAN EVER SAY OR DO IS SCREWS THINGS UP!!"**

_Between The Lines Of Fear And Blame  
You Begin To Wonder Why You Came_

**Kakashi Saw The It Coming. He Saw The Bloody Orange Tail Coming. He Saw It Send Her Flying. He Saw The Tears In Her Eyes Just Before The Impact Of The Tail Killed Her.**

"**KAKASHI!"**

**He Later Found Her Crushed Body In The Mountains. Scared. All The Battlefield Seemed To Do Was Get His Comrades Killed……..**

_Where Did I Go Wrong?_

**He Remembers Finding His Father's Destroyed Body……**

**Bloody. Broken**

_I Lost A Friend_

**He Remembers Seeing Obito's Destroyed Body **

**Bloody. Broken**

_Somewhere Along In The Bitterness_

**He Remembers Seeing Rin's Crushed Body…In The Darkness Of The Night.**

**Bloody. Broken**

_And I Would Have Stayed Up With You All Night_

**He Remembers Being The Only One Allowed To Visit His Sensei In The Hospital. **

**Barely Breathing. **

**Chakra Drained.**

**Bloody.**

**Broken.**

"**Kakashi…please-please…promise me…you'll take care of my son……for as long as you live-"**

**He Couldn't Stand It.**

**Walked Away….Crying.**

**His Sensei Died The Next Day.**

_Had I Known How To Save A Life_

**He Remembered….Sitting In Front Of The KIA Stone…..Punching Those 3 Bloody Names That Would Haunt Him Forever.**

_Let Him Know That You Know Best Cause After All You Do Know Best_

"**Asuma I'm Telling You…..Don't Take This Mission….This Is The Akatsuki We're Dealing With Here!"**

"**Kakashi Shut Up. I Heard You Tend To Do This….Give A Little Pep talk, and drag them down. It's Not Gonna Work On Me."**

_Try To Get Past His Defense Without Granting Innocence_

"**Asuma You're My Friend…I Can't Let You Throw Your Life Away Like This." **

"**Please….Just Because You Can't Take This Mission Doesn't Mean That I Can't!"**

_Lay Down A List Of What Is Wrong_

"**Look Asuma, I Couldn't Beat One Of Them, I Doubt You Can Take On Two Of Them. This Is The Akatsuki! No Anbu Drill!!"**

"**I'll See……"**

_Pray To God He Hears You_

_And You Pray To God He Hears You_

"**Whatever….I'll See You Later"**

"**Please…Please Come To Your Senses….."**

_Where Did I Go Wrong?_

**Kakashi Whished That He Did A Better Job At Persuading Asuma.**

_I Lost A Friend_

**Asuma Was Dead. He Was Gone. Even After The Thousands Of Warnings. For A Second Kakashi Thought That He Held Back.**

_Somewhere Along In The Bitterness_

**Kakashi Couldn't Even Remember When The Gap Between Them Had Formed. **

_And I Would Have Stayed Up With You All Night _

**Once Again Kakashi Was The Only One Allowed To Visit His Friend In The Hospital. **

**Barely Breathing. **

**Poison Running Through His Veins.**

**Bloody. **

**Broken.**

**He Couldn't Stand It.**

**He Walked Away Crying.**

**Asuma Died The Next Day.**

_Had I Known How To Save A Life_

**Kakashi Thought There Was Absolutely No One Left To Loose In His Empty Existence. Thinking Just Wasn't Good Enough.**

_As He Begins To Raise His Voice You Lower Yours And Grant Him One Last Choice._

"**Kakashi-Sensei?"**

"**Yes, Naruto?"**

"**In A Week I'm Going On My First S-Rank Mission On My Own! "**

"**What?! You're-WHAT??"**

"**Come On Sensei! How Am I Ever Gonna Become Hokage Without Completing S-Rank Missions On My Own?!"**

"…**..Fine……But Be Careful Ok?"**

_Drive Until You Loose The Road_

**Kakashi Was Very Very Worried About Naruto. So Worried He Couldn't Bear Looking At The Boy. He Stayed Away.**

_A Break with the Ones You Followed _

**Suddenly Kakashi Remembered What Happened The Last Five Times He Was Worried About Someone. He Was Very Worried About Naruto. **

_He Wound In One Of Two Things You Admit To Everything Or He'll Say He's Just Not The Same_

"**Naruto Look I'm Saying This From Experience….S-Rank Missions Are Difficult….And I'm Worried About You"**

"**Sensei…I'm Not 13 Anymore! I Can Do This!"**

_And You Begin To Wonder Why You Came_

"**I'm Leaving For The Mission Sensei! See Ya!" **

**Kakashi Wondered What Was The Point Of Putting So Much Effort Into Persuading Him If He Where To Leave Anyway.**

_Where Did I Go Wrong?_

**Why Couldn't I Stop Him?! Kakashi Thought To Himself Over And Over. **

_I Lost A Friend_

**Not Only Did He Loose A Student…But A Son.**

**Not Only Did It Break A Soul….But Also A Promise.**

_Somewhere Along In The Bitterness_

**It Just Occurred To Kakashi That If He Took The Mission….Then Naruto Wouldn't Have.**

_And I Would Have Stayed Up With You All Night_

**Kakashi Hated Being Once Again The Only Visitor In Naruto's Hospital Room. "…Sensei….."**

**Same Blonde Hair**

**Same Blue Eyes**

**Same Lack Of Chakra**

**Same Bloody….Broken Body**

**Kakashi Couldn't Stand It**

**He Walked Away…Hysterically Crying**

**Naruto Died The Next Day**

_Had I Known How To Save A Life_

**Kakashi Realized That There Was No Longer Much Of A Purpose For Him To Be Alive. So He Broke Open One Of The Many Empty Bottles Of Sake From The Floor Of His Dark Empty Apartment. And Grabbed A Shard Of Glass, And Put It Next Onto The Skin On His Wrist. He Gave The Shard A Small Jab……..And Let The Sickening Darkness Take Him.**

"**This Wouldn't Have Happened…..**

**Had I Known**

**How To Save A Life"**


End file.
